


You

by Mother_North



Series: Spectrum: Lighter shade [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotions, M/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot, romantic, soft, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: I wish I knew. I wish you knew. I wish I had a chance.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Sota Yamamoto
Series: Spectrum: Lighter shade [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090488
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	You

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> RPF disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and it is not meant to offend anyone. It is a product of author’s imagination only. All thoughts, actions and emotions described below have nothing to do with reality.

**

**POV Sota**

I wish I knew how to feel about _you_. You are near right now – _too close_ _to be real_. I am blinking rapidly to dispel the vision of your translucent skin and sakura-petal lips.

Am I dreaming?

You smile and my world tilts off its axis, my erratically beating heart silently cracking.

I looked up to you, I admired you, I wanted to be worthy of your legacy. They say you are _The Ice King_ and there’s a distinct aura of raw power surrounding you, the intensity of your obscure eyes already legendary. They say many various things about you – _good_ and _bad_ , _better_ and _worse_ , as the torrent of adjectives never ceases but there is a single word that always comes to my mind when it comes to you.

 _The Swan_.

Because you were born to fly and you really do. I know there’s a pair of wings behind your back, invisible feathers to lift you up above all others towards the sizzling sun of your ambitions and unfathomable goals. You somehow manage to make them achievable through your sheer determination and belief, through your inhuman willpower and grit.

There’s warmth too. There’s passion.

In the strokes of your black blades across the pristine whiteness of the ice I sense magic and the whole arena is breathing with you, living with you, living _for_ you.

I like watching you when you do not see me, stolen side glances through eyelashes that make my cheeks burn. I sometimes wish you could read admiration in my slightly hooded eyes, my soul lying bare, reflected in my dark irises and for you to take.

You’ll never find out, I’ll make sure of it. You were born to illuminate the world and I can’t steal your light, can’t make you mine egoistically when you have given yourself away so freely: your inner glow, your desire and pure heartfelt joy of what you love the most – skating.

I can’t compete with the ice over your heart. To be honest, I am just grateful that it has brought us together, becoming the thing that we share – sweat, tears, rapid breaths and heartbeat, pain of harsh falls and ecstatic fulfillment of victories.

I want to stand on the podium with you. I believe that the day when this happens will eventually arrive.

_Hanyu-san… Hanyu-senshu… Hanyu-kun… Yuzuru… Yuzu…_

I am whispering under my breath and there’s a pure undiluted joy bubbling inside me. It is my daily prayer which you’ll never hear.

They say you can’t catch a gust of spring wind and I keep on reminding myself this simple truth each time my eyes are lingering on your svelte form for too long.

At night, I dream of rose petals in your midnight hair, of parted cherubic lips and porcelain skin. I am soaring higher and higher and when the first ray of a rising sun chases away your enticing image, a piece of my soul dies a little.

You are beaming at me, your enigmatic eyes crinkling. I imagine touching your face with my trembling fingers, emotions threatening to choke me, as I am struggling to find words to let you know of how you are making me feel.

The moment is gone forever but the vision of your smile of unspoken tenderness is etched in my memory.

I am biting my lips nervously, eyes downcast.

I wish I knew. I wish you knew. I wish I had a chance.

**


End file.
